


Your eyes look like home

by WORLDLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Demigod Harry, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harry-centric, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Powerful Harry, Romance, Surfer Liam, Surfer Louis, Tragic Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigod Triton Harry Styles, son of Poseidon is banished by his own father to the real world. Little does he know he'll find a surfer who's eyes remind him of home. </p><p>or where Harry is a a super powerful demigod banished to the real world who falls in love with a surfer named Louis who's eyes shine brighter than the sea itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes look like home

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is a surfer and Harry is a super SUPER powerful demigod 
> 
> Harry is called by his actual name Triton for most of this chapter but when he goes into the human world he goes by Harry Styles the rich son of two deceased billionaires

_Triton Harry Styles, the son of Poseidon was one for mischief and rule breaking. His father Poseidon had multiple enemies that unfortunately didn't stem far away from the family tree. His fathers first enemy is known as Cronus, who is in fact is Poseidon's father and the reason the 6 olympians declared war on the Titans. His father also told him to always stray away from Zeus and Athena for reasons Harry has not been told yet._

I swam through the water my hair pushed backwards due to the strengths of the currents other merman looked at me in awe, they always held a small or large hint of jealousy. Their green tails flipping quickly as they treaded water watching me pass. Mermaids on the other did anything but stopped and stared. Some chased me some simply swam along my current and some even dared to speak to me. 

The only mermaid I ever had the patience to even look at was Coralia. I don't consider her a friend because I simply do not have any friends but she's the closest thing to a friend I will ever have. My father, Poseidon, has already hinted at me to start settling down with some other demigod from another part of the sea. I can't remember her name correctly something along the lines of Amatheia or Anahita. I was told she nurses horses back to health or something uninteresting. 

I swam quickly dipping behind a large set of rocks where Coralia lived. I quickly pushed the boulder aside and slipped inside the dark and messy entrance to her cave. Its a distraction to make it seem as if no one rest here so she can hide out and be secluded from the events of the community. I like her for this. she doesn't like the fame and fortune or the pretty castle like my parents she just wants to be alone. 

I pushed through a bunch of seaweed and another boulder and I was finally inside her cave. it was covered in crystals and jewels, things she found when she surfaced the shore slightly, Shipwreck items, clothes from sailors she found within the ships she explored and just about anything else you could name. 

"Coralia?" I looked around the room and couldn't find her. She popped her head out of her bedroom and smiled "Hey Triton!" Triton my merman name. I didn't fancy it. Some people threw prince in front of it or king even. My middle name is Harry incase I ever need to surface to the real world for any reason. 

I smiled her way anyway her hair flowing softly in the water. "Hello Coralia." She sat down at a table folding her hands over, a look of suspicion covering her face. "Whats the occasion this time?" I shook my head slowly smirking. My eyebrows raising slowly. "Why do you always think I come here when I have a suspicious plan in my head?" She laughed rolling her eyes a look of happiness spreading over her face and enchanting the room. "Because you only ever come here when you need help with some crazy scheme." 

I nodded her statement true. I've come here to hide, scheme and skip classes my father prepared for me. History, as if I cared. "This is true you know how little I like to converse with anyone so I'm going to make the brief and direct. " I paused and she looked at me with anticipation the gleam still in her eyes. I was starting to think she liked this more then she let off. "I want to meet Cronus and I know you know where he is." She looked around frantically, hiding her emotions now, head down, eyes shielded. "Triton I'm sorry but i can't help you here." I shot up and paced around the room. Contemplating where the map could be. The map that held my newest desire.  

"You have the map just give me the map ill tell my father I stole it if anything!" She rolled her eyes now looking annoyed at my presence. She had mood swings, I've come to the point where they don't even phase me. "You do understand that you could get banished from the sea forever! You'll have to live out your life in the real world up there with the humans!" I nodded agreeing with her waving my hands around lazily, but I stood by my main idea . "Just give me the map my father won't find out!"

She gave me a sad look and turned to a bottle behind her sitting on a shelf. She opened the bottle and took out the rolled up paper inside "Here it is." It was glowing and shimmering as she placed it in my hand. The bright light dulling. "You kept it in plain sight?" She shrugged sitting back down, nerves shot, my presence becoming way too much. She gave me the only thing my father probably ever asked her to guard. "No one suspects I have anything of any real under sea value in here."

I nodded and looked down at the map frowning at the empty sheet of useless paper. The shine now gone completely. "Its blank." She rolled her eyes , annoyed and irratated. "Don't they educate you on under seas treasure in that golden castle of yours?' "Nah my job is to just look good."

She rolled her eyes and explained to me that I had to physically ask the map for what I wanted and when the map felt the time was right it would glow brightly and I would have an hour to follow its trail before it shut off again. She wrapped the map back up and put it in the bottle capping it "Now take it and leave me alone!'

She smiled and I waved leaving her cave and reentering the busy streets of my fathers kingdom. People smiled at me a few mermaids batted their eyes at me flirtatiously a few "Hello prince Triton." It echoed through my head , my dreams even until I was slipping quickly past the gates of my home and escorted to my front door.

I quickly rushed upstairs and into my room being the lone child of the family has its props. I get anything and everything I want. I set the bottle on my desk and rush downstairs to my father and mother who are waiting for me impatiently at the dinner table. I swim as quickly as possible and fall into my seat at the long table an equal distance from both of my parents who are seated at opposite ends of the table.

"Triton you're late _again_." I nodded head down a look of shame covering my face. Fake shame. A shame my father could see through by now. "Sorry father." He looked at me long and hard with a cold stare. His beard, long and white. "Don't let it happen again Ive had it up to here with you!" He raised his hand up high. I looked at my mother who was starring at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"You do nothing but disrespect me and my wishes! Now eat and go straight to your room and lock yourself in there!" I ate quietly and when I was done I said goodnight to my parents and swam straight to my room. I locked the door and smiled laughing to myself. 

I quickly opened the bottle and let the map fall on my desk. It had a faint glow about it but It didn't say anything. I sighed leaning back in my chair and decided to just call it a night. I fell into my bed and looked at the clock it was only 9 at night but I closed my eyes anyway.

I heard the rustling of the castle workers outside my door and my parents locking themselves away in their room for the night. I had my eyes closed tightly hoping to fall asleep. I sat there uncomfortably with my eyes closed thinking about my father. His denial in my interest, the way he doesn't listen, his completely uneducated responses and the fact that he didn't understand that I am in fact not him I want to explore and learn not stay stuck, prisoner in this crystal castle and be the perfect prince who will one day inherit a trident that I don't _want._  

I opened my eyes, shaking slightly from being mad when a burst of light came from my desk. I smiled brightly looking at my clock 2 am here goes my hour. I picked up the map and the intense light died down back to its normal intensity and I looked down at the now full map. Three red X's appeared one for Zeus one for Athena and finally one for Cronus a much bigger X was placed over Cronus. 

I examined the map the three couldn't be more than a minute away from each other that sparked curiosity inside me and I grabbed the map clutching it to my chest and snuck out of my window. I swam quickly to my sea horse barn and unraveled my sea horse, I named him Dionysus after the god of madness and chaos.

I got on the horse and directed him while I followed the map. I passed the guards with no problem many years of practice that I am proud of. I started to gain ground and unfamiliar and might I add scary new places started to emerge. The plants became darker and the light of the city became just a small dot behind me as I moved closer and closer to the big red X of Cronus. 

I was going to finally meet the man behind all the myths and lies my father has been feeding me since I was young. Dionysus sped up when the waters started to get rough. I was nervous myself as we finally approached what looked a lot like my castle but a sleek black version. 

I dismounted my horse and tied him to a plant before heading up to the gate. There were no guards just a sign saying  _if you dare_ I rolled my eyes and pushed past the gate. I swam my way up to the front door and before I could knock a small merman opened the door smiling crazily at me "We've been expecting you prince."

He stood back bowing as I walked inside. I scanned the place it was nicely decorated but a little too dark for my taste. "Cronus is upstairs in his office he may be in a meeting with Zeus and Athena but he won't mind if you pop in for a second." 

I nodded everyone I wanted is sitting right in the room up those stairs. Ive never swam so fast in my life. I reached the door and knocked. The scooting of a chair was heard and the door flew open "Poseidon you're late  _again_." It reminded me of my father this evening at the dinner table. The same disappointment laced his voice and for a second I thought of turning back and swimming as fast as I could out of here.

I lifted my head to look into the eyes of who I was guessing was Cronus. He looked at me surprised and shocked "Triton." I raised my eyebrows in question and curiosity "Cronus." He smirked and pulled me inside Athena and Zeus shot worried looks my way. Cronus sat me down in a chair "Where is is your father!"

I shrugged already slightly irratated with his questions. They all looked so normal, nothing scary or despicable like my father explained "How am i supposed to know? Why does he come here? I thought you guys were all enemies." Cronus shook his head almost laughing at my question. "We are we just meet monthly to discuss and decide if we want to change anything or exchange lands even enemies have to communicate." 

I shook my head confused as someone busted through the door "Im sorry Cronus my son has yet again gone missing!" My eyes shot up to meet the furious ones of my father. Green against green. The water around the castle whirled as his eyes grew more and more furious. Zeus raised his hand and the whirling waters ceased and Athena pulled me closer "You're treading in rough waters now kiddo."

Zeus stood "Brother please calm down." My father ignored him sitting at the table facing me hands pressed flat and harshly against the glass table. "Why do you live to disrespect me?" I shook my head, no. I didn't live to disrespect him. I just wanted to live a little a perfect castle and a crown wasn't for me. "Father I don't want to be this perfect prince I want to go outside and stay out until the sun sets and then rises and then sets again I don't want to live in a polished castle all my life when there is a whole world to explore!"

My father shook his head harshly and bashed his hand on the table shattering the glass. Athena jumped and Zeus stood on edge just in case but I just took his anger like I always do. "YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THOSE THINGS FOR A REASON!" 

He approached me and even Cronus sat up a little more less intrigued then Athena but more nervous than Zeus probably not wanting my hot head of a father to break more of his furniture. "Maybe I don't want this life." My father looked at me stunned as if I just killed someone in front of him. As if not wanting to be a prince is weird. Not wanting to sit and stay and behave at all times was weird. As if wanting to be a normal merman was a crime. "Alright son if you wish." 

Everyone looked at him confused. Cronus apparently understood because he then stood and approached my father. "Poseidon do not do this." My father put his hand up and smiled at me. A look I've never seen before. A look of our joy. Whatever he was about to do was going to make him happy. Was he going to kill me? "Triton, I Poseidon, banish you from the seas for eternity. You will live in the human world as simply Harry Styles. You will live alone among the humans. You will live there as an immortal demigod. You will meet people and you will fall in love and you'll watch them grow old and die. This is your punishment for eternity."

Zeus and Athena looked at me shocked as a small golden mist started forming around me the concerned faces were the last thing I saw before I heard my fathers last words "Goodbye son."

*

I woke up on the sand and was face to face with a boy with blue eyes. "Ocean?" It was the only thing I could say thats all I saw when I looked into his eyes. The boy picked me up slightly so I was sitting upright. I looked down at my tail which was in fact gone and replaced by long legs. "Are you okay?" I looked at this boy who was wearing a tight black outfit and holding one of those long boards that Coralia once found onboard a newer shipwrecked boat. She used it as a table. 

I nodded not knowing what to say to this  _human._ I simply pointed to the large object behind him "Whats that?" He looked behind him and looked back at me concerned. Pointing to the large object, the table. "Thats a surfboard. Did you hit you're head?" He touched the back of my head. His tongue sticking out a little, determination flowing from his fingers. "Theres no bleeding or bumps. Where did you come from? A party or something?" 

I looked at him scared and confused. I didn't know what to say. "I came from the ocean." He looked at me a little concerned. Giggling slightly, amusement swimming in his eyes. "Are you on some sort of drug?" I shook my head. I did a lot of things but drugs, never. "No! No! No! Im a demigod." He looked at me as if I had thirty heads as if I was losing my mind as he watched me. "I think you hit your head buddy. You can crash at my bungalow until the morning and then we will figure out who you are and where you came from."

He stuck his hand out and I took it standing up wobbly "Im not used to having legs I apologize." The boy nodded and muttered something about acid being a strong drug. "So whats your name?" I smiled shyly at him not sure which name to give him. My fathers words getting mixed up in my head. "Trit- Harry, Harry Styles." "Im Louis Tomlinson."

"Cool name! Ive never heard of anyone with that name." Louis just smiled at me laughing. His eyes scrunched up nicely. I felt safe as he laughed at me "Louis? Thats a common name pal." "Not where I come from!" I noticed we were outside a small hut. Louis nodded leading me inside. "Where exactly is that?" "like I said before I come from the ocean. My dads name is Poseidon my actual merman name is Triton my mother is Athena my only friend is named Coralia!" 

Louis nodded looking concerned, rubbing my back still holding most of my weight "okay little mermaid lets get you to bed." I slumped down on the couch he pointed to. It was soft and warm a like it more then the wetness of the sea. "Merman." Louis nodded smiling, walking towards another door. I'm assuming it was his room. 'Okay merman go to sleep." I nodded and slipped my coat off and placed it lightly on the ground. and fell asleep thinking about this new Louis fellow. 


End file.
